Pequeños detalles
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: A veces hay detalles que simplemente se esfuman de nuestra memoria y tardan en regresar, lo peor es cuando los recuerdas después.


Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de Gekkan Shojo Nozaki-kun, lo tenía listo desde hace tiempo, pero no me había animado a publicarlo, pero creo que llego la hora, espero y les guste. Quería que fuera un MayuMiko… pero así está bien xDD.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ni el anime.

_**Pequeños detalles.**_

Hori se consideraba ese tipo de personas que podía advertir ciertos –no todos- detalles que los demás ignoraban, aunque algunas veces llegaba a olvidar el nivel de importancia de dichos detalles; sin duda era un problema.

No acostumbraba olvidar cosas muy a menudo, lo que provocaba que cuando llegase ese momento, pensara que no deberían tener mucha importancia.

_Por algo lo olvide._

Se decía cada vez que eso pasaba y la mayoría del tiempo era así, por lo que eso lo traía sin cuidado. Pero ese día, un minúsculo detalle se le olvido.

Estaba un tanto apurado por dos razones, el ensayo para la siguiente obra y Kashima, que de un momento a otro había escapado de su vista. Volteaba hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrarla, pero no había señales de que estuviera ahí; hasta que un remolino estallo frente a él.

El golpe que recibió fue demasiado fuerte, lo suficiente para dejarlo en el suelo pero advirtió, alguien estaba encima suyo. Se levanto un poco, recargando su peso en los codos, sin poder moverse demasiado, la persona con la que había chocado estaba entre sus piernas, impidiéndole moverse. Aun un poco confundido por el golpe se encontró con ambas piernas de esa persona, abiertas quedando cada una a un costado de él y la falda un tanto levantada, después advirtió la cara de esa persona.

-¡KA-SHI-MA!- remarco cada silaba con furia y cólera, ella apenas se estaba levantando, sobándose la cabeza por el golpe. Hori trataba de verle directamente, pero las blancas piernas le tapaban la vista, a la vez que notaba otra cosa.

_¿Celeste con encaje?_

No se había dado cuenta de su entorno y no percibió como Seo estaba parada a su lado mirando hacia el pasillo por donde ella y Kashima habían llegado, lo miraba con alarma.

-¡Vámonos de una vez!- grito tomando a Kashima de la mano, levantándola de improviso, provocando que Hori se hiciera para atrás, para que ella no lo golpease.

-¡Espera, Seo-chan!- exclamo aun tocando su cabeza, mientras la otra comenzaba a correr arrastrándola consigo. Hori se dio cuenta y giro para la dirección en donde habían salido corriendo.

-¡KASHIMA! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, MALDITA SEA!- después de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, alguien le tendió la mano para ayudarle, la cual acepto y cuando estuvo ya de pie se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Nozaki.

-Hori-sempai, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Sakura un tanto alarmada y él le sonrió para calmarla.

-Sí, no es nada pero… Kashima se volvió a escapar y…- se vio interrumpido al ver pasar a tres profesores corriendo en dirección a donde habían huido Seo y Kashima.

-¡SEO! ¡NO TE ESCAPARAS DE NUEVO!- gritaron al unisonó, desapareciendo de la vista de los alumnos. Hori suspiro.

-Supongo que cuando las atrapen podre llevarlo al club y…- Sakura le interrumpió un tanto nerviosa.

-Ho-Hori-sempai… tu… bueno…- él le miro un tanto confundido por su actitud y después paso a mirar a Nozaki que seguía con si típica expresión calmada.

-¿Viste algo?- pregunto de la nada y Sakura se alarmo en sobremanera, Hori seguía sin entender a que se refería.

-¿De qué hablas?- Sakura le miro con una expresión sorprendida y Nozaki suspiro un tanto decepcionado.

-Hubiera sido material para el manga- exclamo un tanto pensativo.

-¡¿Qué tipo de manga seria ese?!- le grito Sakura mientras Hori trataba de asimilar el contexto de todo, después recordó que tenía que ir al club para después pasar por Kashima.

-Bueno… Tengo que irme, ¡Nos vemos luego!- dijo alejándose corriendo mientras los otros dos le veían hasta perderse entre los alumnos.

En el camino trato de comprender que había sido todo eso, pero no entendía nada. No era como si hubiera dicho algo fuera de lo normal o algo así, tampoco había actuado extraño, entonces… _¿Por qué? _

_No lo entiendo, ¿Qué sucedió?_

Después de darle vueltas al asunto, recordó ese mínimo detalle, ese minúsculo e insignificante detalle que olvidaba ocasionalmente.

_Kashima… Es una chica…_

Se repitió lo mismo una y otra vez, sin saber porque lo recordaba en un momento así; comenzó a unir las piezas. Primero que nada, Kashima era una chica, después las chicas acostumbran llevar falda, por consiguiente algunas no llevan short debajo y al final de toda esa reflexión, recordó el suceso, cada detalle, cada movimiento y cada vista.

Se paró en seco, llevo su mano izquierda lentamente a su rostro, tapando su boca y bajando la mirada.

_Celeste con encaje… _

Algo demasiado femenino si le preguntaban, nuevamente recordó ese momento y la manera en la que Kashima movió las piernas. Su rostro fue tornándose rosa.

_Y-Yo… he visto sus… Se supone que ella acostumbraba… el short y…_

Y ahí estaba el gran Hori Masayuki, presidente del club de teatro, de tercer año, en medio del pasillo mientras miraba al suelo con la cara completamente roja.

_Le he visto las bragas._

_Hay algunos detalles, que es mejor recordar._

**Extra:**

-Gane la apuesta, entrenadora- proclamo Kashima a Seo que sonreía con superioridad extendiéndole varios billetes.

-Admito que me sorprendiste, Kashima. Quitarle el peluquín a un profesor, correr por toda la escuela sin short y con bragas de encaje, es algo digno de mi dinero- la más alta tomo el dinero sonriente.

-Aunque… deberías de fijarte bien con quien chocas- dijo en tono de burla y Kashima decidió no prestarle atención, después de toso, ¿Qué tenia de malo haber chocado con Hori-sempai?

… _Todo._

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, me encantan Kashima y Hori, son como… no sé, son un amor. Dejen sus reviews que son bien aceptados, a si como criticas, amenazas, peticiones, correcciones, o lo que quieran, estoy aquí para ustedes. Sin más, me despido, Bye Bye~… ¿reviews?**


End file.
